1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to orthopedic devices and, more particularly, to a Tibiotalar Arthrodesis Guide (TAG) used for fusion of the tibia to the talus.
2. Background Description
Arthrodesis is the artificial induction of joint ossification between two bones via surgery. This is done to relieve intractable pain in a joint which cannot be managed by pain medication, splints, or other normally-indicated treatments. The typical causes of such pain are fractures which disrupt the joint, and arthritis. It is most commonly performed on joints in the spine, hand, ankle, and foot. The goal of arthrodesis is to provide pain relief, restore skeletal stability, and improve alignment.
Fracture-dislocation of the talus is one of the most severe injuries of the ankle. Traumatic injury to the ankle and hindfoot often results in tibiotalar or subtalar arthritis. The associated joint pain, stiffness, and deformity may be difficult to treat with conservative measures. For such problems, arthrodesis of the ankle or hindfoot joints is the mainstay of treatment.
What is needed is a repeatable and accurate way to place three screws in a stable pattern across the tibiotalar joint for ankle fusion.
The closest prior art to the present invention is the Anterior Cruciate Ligament (ACL) guide. This device guides the orientation of one drill hole for the placement of the tibial tunnel in an ACL reconstruction procedure, beginning from the medial anterior proximal tibia and exiting in the center of the tibial plateau. This tunnel is then used as the conduit for an ACL graft to enter the knee joint and restore the function of a torn ACL.